At least some example embodiments relate to electronic aerosol-generating smoking devices.
Various aerosol-generating systems are known, wherein an aerosol-forming substrate is heated in order to vaporize substances from the substrate forming an inhalable aerosol. In some systems a tobacco material plug is heated by a heater blade inserted into the plug.